


The Five Times Yuto Wanted to Confess and the One Time he Did

by bbshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M, a couple of other ships if you squint, jinho/wooseok and shinwon/hui if you squint, soft, there was only one fic in the yuto/changgu tag so I had to, yuto is a nervous baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbshinwon/pseuds/bbshinwon
Summary: Yuto wanted to confess to Changgu, but he was procrastinating out of fear for the outcome.





	The Five Times Yuto Wanted to Confess and the One Time he Did

The first time he went to tell Changgu they were alone at the park. Snow was falling on Changgu's hair, his nose was bright pink, and his smile was blinding. They were making snow angels on the ground as Yuto went to tell him. "Hey Changgu?" The quick way Changgu's head turned to look at him made his heart flutter. He opened his mouth, ready to tell him and be done with it when he thought about what could happen if he didn't feel the same. He realized how awkward it would be not just for the two of them, but for everyone else. What if he liked someone else? If he ended up dating someone else they both could be uncomfortable around him and then he might not be able to see or hang out with Changgu at all. His breathing was slightly erratic and he shook it off and just tried to think about what good could come out of it. Looking into Changgu's eyes didn't help his anxiousness and he quickly looked away. "Uh, never mind, I forgot what I was going to say," Changgu nodded and went back to rolling around in the snow. He felt his face and sat in embarrassment at how hot and totally red his cheeks were. He dreaded the thought of having to confess in the future.

The second time Yuto wanted to confess Changgu and him were sitting together watching a movie. The dorm was empty and the two of them were snuggled together on the couch. His hand was running through Changgu's hair as he laid across his lap. Changgu looked like he was asleep, but every time he would go to put his hand down to stop running it through his hair, Changgu would reach up to bring his hand back. He chuckled as it happened and watched the bliss on Changgu's face when he continued. Before he could even register that the words had left his mouth, Changgu was looking up at him. "Yeah?" He blushed and started to stammer. He saw the strange look in Changgu's eyes again that he saw last time and couldn't do it. Something about it felt terrifying, like he was going to be giving up something very close and dear to him if he told him and if he rejected it, it was like it had just been thrown away. He wished he could do something that could keep this from happening so that this would all be over with, but the words wouldn't come out. He shook his head, "I'm sorry, I forgot what I was going to say." Changgu nodded and laid back down on his lap sighing as the movie played in the background and Yuto messed with his hair.

The third time he wished he hadn't left the house that day. He was with Jinho and Wooseok in the car when Changgu leaned his head on his shoulder. They had just finished up with their schedule and everyone was exhausted. He looked at the peaceful expression Changgu had and he was a little taken a back by how beautiful he look. He wished he could take a picture, but he didn't want to attract attention to them. He looked around at the others in the car to see if they might notice and quickly took a picture. Unfortunately he didn't notice that Jinho was still awake. "Yuto, what was that?" Yuto was thankful that it was dark, or he would've seen the blush on his face. "Nothing." Jinho turned around more in his seat to look fully at him. "Did you just take a picture?" Yuto slid down in the seat, but not enough to disturb Changgu. "Maybe, w-why?" He cringed at the little stutter and waited for Jinho's reply. As Jinho turned around his phone vibrated and showed he got a message. Jinho sent him a text saying "I know." He wanted to hide in the seat. His face was probably so red that Jinho could see it, even though it was so dark. For the remainder of the ride he looked out the window at the passing scenery. Occasionally he would gaze over at Changgu and his face would heat up, so he quickly would look back over at his window.

Later that night, when he went to wake Changgu up he noticed both Jinho and Wooseok's eyes on him. He wondered if Jinho told Wooseok as they walked off hand in hand. Changgu's eyes fluttered open when he shook him lightly as he smiled. "Ready to go inside sleepy head?" Changgu nodded cutely and held onto his hand as he got out of the car. He was walking with him when he felt their hand brush. He almost reached out to grab Changgu's hand, but stopped himself. He kept his head down as they walked up to the apartment and finally said something. "Changgu?" He mentally high-fived himself when he didn't stutter and noticed how anxious he felt. He fiddled with his jacket and couldn't look Changgu in the eyes. "Uh, never mind, we need to go to sleep anyway." He saw Changgu mouth an "okay" and watched as he walked into his room. He groaned and walked over to his room, he really wished he wouldn't be so nervous.

When he tried to confess the fourth time he almost got it over with. They had just come back from a performance, everyone was laying all over each other in exhaustion and Changgu had ended up laying on him. He smiled as Changgu dramatically sighed, "Oh how I wish someone would carry me to the car." He groaned and tried to push Changgu off him. "You might as well move somewhere else because it won't be me." Changgu started to pout at him, making him look away. He knew if he wanted to win this battle he couldn't look at Changgu. "Come on Yuto, please," he could hear the pout in his voice. Suddenly he felt Changgu's hand on his jaw and before he could protest he was looking right into Changgu's beautiful brown eyes. Their lips were centimeters apart and he tried not to be too obvious about looking at Changgu's. He felt himself lean ever so slightly closer and swore he saw Changgu do the same. "Please Yuto." When Changgu went to pout again their lips brushed and Yuto gave in. "Fine I'll do it!" He was relieved when that got Changgu to look away while celebrating. His face was burning and he knew he looked like a tomato or something. Staff finally came to tell them they were leaving, so he grabbed Changgu quickly. He was holding him in a bridal style and wished he thought of doing something else before they started walking. "Hey Yuto?" He looked down at Changgu and noticed he was laying his head on his chest. "Yeah?" He stopped walking before he ran into The other memebers and waited for Changgu to speak. "What have you been trying to tell me lately?" He froze. He prayed he could say he forgot and then Changgu could forget about it as well, but he made the stupid decision to say something. "Um, well, I've just had a lot on my mind," Changgu nodded, he was being very attentive and Yuto appreciated it greatly, but he really didn't want to confess this way. "But it's really something I have to say at the right time and I don't think that's right now." He heard Changgu's reply, but was in his own head too much to reply. He felt like he could do it or that it would happen soon. He knew he was coming closer to finally being open with Changgu.

Fifth times the charm? Definitely not with the way Yuto was approaching this. He had been cleaning the dorm and all the members where sound asleep. He liked the quiet of the dorm, it gave him time to think. He thought about the next time he would attempt to confess to Changgu. He wondered what it would be like, what the both of them would say, how it would end. He honestly felt less nervous day dreaming about it now than if he would have a couple of weeks ago when they were laying in the snow. He heard two people talking in the other room and hoped they wouldn't come out anytime soon. Unfortunately they did and he got Jinho and Wooseok bombarding him with questions. "Hey Yuto, what're you doing up so early?" He loved the two of them, he really did, but he also wished he could've had quiet time a little longer. "I'm good, you?" He saw the two exchange looks and sit down on the couch. "I'm good, we're good. So what's all this closeness with Changgu?" Of course at the worst time Shinwon and Hwitaek enter the dorm. "What's this about Changgu?" He almost ran back into his room. Maybe, if they don't see he could hide somewhere they couldn't find him for the rest of the day. "It's nothing," Hwitaek immediately got excited. "Do you have a crush on him, Yuto?" Maybe if he ran fast enough he could lock himself in one of the other rooms. They all started coping, so he must have started blushing. "He does! Oh that's so cute! I remember when Shinwon and I started teasing each other before we confessed!" He covered his face and walked away. "I hate you guys," he almost made it to his room when he felt someone yank him back. "I remember when Jinho confessed to me, I almost cried." He heard them all start to laugh. "I can't believe you all." They started to ramble on about when they confessed and the moments leading up to it. Shinwon and Hwitaek talked more about being a relationship and it all scared and relaxed him. It made him want to confess more, but he didn't want them around. He wanted to be alone with Changgu, he wanted it to be like all those moments where he almost did.

That night everyone had decided to go out to dinner. They all walked to a little restaurant they went often. Hyunggu and Yanan were talking to Hyojong and Jinho at the front of the group. Wooseok was discussing whether or not they should have just ordered pizza and ate in the dorms and Hwitaek was yelling at him for it. He was watching and listening to all of their conversations. He was enjoying being out with all of them, having fun, and not having to worry about anything. He wished they could have more time to do this, but their schedules have been a mess due to Pretty Pretty promotions and performances. He felt a hand brush against his and noticed Changgu next to him. He looked at ease quietly talking with Hongseok about their performance yesterday. He heard the comments he was making about everyone and how they did and decided to interrupt when he heard what he was saying about himself. "You did an amazing job, I don't know what you're talking about." Changgu started stuttering, denying what Yuto had said, but he just kept saying it over and over again until he stopped protesting. Thankfully he had a smile on his face as they continued walking up until they made it inside the restaurant. When they all were seated he looked to see who was where. Hwitaek and Shinwon were on one side of the table with Jinho and Wooseok on the other. He sighed in relief because with how far away they were they couldn't tease him about Changgu. He could slightly see Hyunggu and Yanan giving each other loving looks and Hongseok making fun of Hyojong. He looked across at Changgu and smirked, "What are you looking at?" A light blush dusted Changgu's cheeks and he looked down towards his lap, chuckling. He looked beautiful, the shy was he was looking at Yuto and the his blush made Yuto want to kiss him. He felt the most at ease in a while, he didn't feel nervous or anxious. Maybe tonight would be the night he finally confessed.

Dinner was pleasant, everyone joked around and talked about the performance and what they could improve upon. Changgu and him sent a lot of teasing looks at each other. He realized that no matter how far from them he was Jinho and Hwitaek were going to find a way to mess with him. Though, they did it through Hyunggu and Hongseok who were sitting in between them. When dinner was over they finally left him alone and were talking to each other. He overheard his name once, but besides that they seemed to be complaining about being so full. A tug on his sleeve made him turn around to see Changgu. He called to the others that they were going to be falling behind slightly and started to develop a serious attitude. "You've been stalling about telling me," Yuto couldn't look him in the eyes because he was right. He wanted to do it at the right moment, yes, but there have been few and he backed out. He hung his head, "I know, but I don't know if I'm ready." Changgu nodded. He appreciated how patient he was and was about to apologize, but he was stopped by Changgu. "Don't apologize, I should be apologizing for being too impatient." He nodded and didn't dare say anything because he knew Changgu would just keep going on about it not being his fault, so he left it at that.

For weeks after that day Changgu was being clingy, but not pushy. He stayed with him a lot whether it be them cuddling on the couch or staying close to him while going to do errands. Every once in a while it would give him some kind of courage, but the next moment it influenced him to forget about it. Recently Hwitaek and Jinho have been coming to "check up on him" which really means they want to know if he's confessed or not. Multiple times they've teased him about backing out, but they started to encourage him. Apparently they want this just as much as Yuto does and that comforts him. He wished he knew how Changgu felt about it and whether or not it was one-sided affection. He wondered how it had been so simple for Hwitaek, Jinho had told him he was always slightly nervous with Wooseok before he confessed, but Hwitaek just went out and told Shinwon how he felt and thankfully for him he felt the same. Did he not think about the bad that could come from it? The awkwardness, the tension, the wanting to stay away from one another. He couldn't handle that if that's what it came to with Changgu.

Confessing still wasn't ideal to Yuto, but he had to do it sometime soon whether be in the way he wanted to or not. Changgu was about to leave with Yanan to go get food when he stopped him. "Changgu, can we talk later?" His eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "We need to hurry Yanan," Changgu grabbed Yanan and pulled him out of the dorm. He chuckled and went to sit on the couch. He started to devise a way to confess, he wanted to know exactly what to say and when. He practiced it in his head and thought about going to the bathroom to try it in the mirror. He decided against it and messed around on his phone to distract himself. Fifteen minutes later Changgu and Yanan walked through the door and he noticed how frantic Changgu looked putting everything away. He got up and walked over to them, putting a hand on Changgu's arm. He gave Changgu a knowing look and smiled as he calmed down. He whispered quietly to Changgu, "We can talk later." Changgu nodded and calmly put away the rest of the food for Yanan. "I need to go lay down, can we talk after that?" Yuto smiled at him and pushed him towards him room. "It's perfectly fine, you've seemed to be stressed anyway." Changgu thanked him and closed the door to his room. Yuto walked back out to the kitchen when he heard Yanan call for him. "Yuto, do you like Changgu?" Yuto chuckled lightly and nodded. "Yeah and I've been meaning to tell him. That's what the needing to talk thing was about," he realized he started mumbling towards the end and looked up to see if Yanan had caught what he had said. He nodded and Yanan started to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. He heard Jinho and Wooseok yelling on the other side, so Yuto quickly opened the door. "Sorry, we forgot our keys." Both of them looked sheepish as Yanan criticized them. Jinho took him aside to ask him something, but he already had an idea of what it was and shook his head. "You have to tell him soon!" He could see the frustration on his face and felt sorry. "I'm sorry, I will! I plan on doing it tonight!" Jinho gave him a serious look and Yuto quickly said he had to go and walked towards his room. He thought about how much he needed a moment and was glad Wooseok wasn't in the room as he closed the door.

Yuto woke up and looked at the clock. It was eight, so it wasn't too late and he decided to get up. When he looked out in the living room Changgu was sitting on the couch cuddled up in blankets watching a movie. He walked up to the couch and sat down. "Hey, I want to tell you that thing now," Changgu turned his body towards him. "Okay," Yuto sighed and closed his eyes, unknowingly leaning forward. "I like you and I don't know how to explain it. Like, I want to hold your hand and kiss you and be with you." He couldn't look at Changgu, but he heard what he said and then felt a pair of lips on his own. His eyes opened in surprise, but quickly closed them again. As soon as they separated Yuto opened his eyes and saw the smile on Changgu's face. "I've been waiting for this," Yuto started laughing. He grabbed Changgu's face and kissed him again, this time with more feeling. He felt pure bliss in this moment and never wanted it to end. After multiple kisses Yuto and Changgu shared the blankets and cuddled and kissed until they both fell asleep.

"They're so cute!" He heard Hwitaek and multiple others before he finally opened his eyes. Changgu was still asleep, but now that he was awake everyone stopped taking pictures and cooing over them. Jinho and Hwitaek smiled at him from behind everyone else and gave him a thumbs up. He carefully got up and went over to them, "I should've done this sooner." They both nodded and laughed as he got teased by the others. He saw Changgu wake up and sat back down next to him. "Good morning," Changgu smiled sleepily at him and gave him a short kiss. "Morning," everyone started to freak out again and continued to the rest of the day. That night they had finally been left alone sitting on the couch watching some random anime. Yuto wasn't really paying attention, he was playing with Changgu's hands and talking to him about everyone's reactions. "I didn't think Jinho and Hwitaek would be so excited," he chuckled quietly. "Well they were the two I confided in the most." Changgu looked up at him, smiling. "That's ao cute, you're so cute," Yuto felt himself blush and looked down at the hand he was holding. "Hey," Changgu lifted Yuto's chin ao they were looking into each other's eyes. "Kiss me." Yuto smiled as their lips met. He wished they could stay in this moment forever. He loved the feeling of Changgu's lips on his own and never thought it would be this wonderful. "I never officially asked you this, but will you be my boyfriend?" Changgu smiled and kissed Yuto again. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! I have a new fic idea and I wanted to put yuto/changgu in it and there was only one fic in the tag, so I thought I'd write something for it. The second chapter for Distance Means so Little will be out soon, so look out for that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
